Living for You
by NotSweetSkills0112943
Summary: Lance felt drained when the lions took off.Why did the Altean marks on his cheeks glow when they left?
1. Living

Lance blinked the lights out of his eyes. He looked up, catching the lions as they took off. For a moment, Blue just sat there, ready to leave. He smiled as he felt the marks on his cheeks light up. They tickled every time it happened.

Blue kicked up into the sky. As she left, Lance felt as though all the energy drained out of him. He fell to his knees, breathing hard. He vaguely heard Shiro and Keith behind him, and looked up slightly as Shiro came into his line of sight. He said some things that Lance couldn't quite catch, then he felt Hunk lift his right shoulder as Keith took his left.

Lance was aware that Shiro was leading Keith and Hunk, who were carrying Lance, to the bedrooms, Pidge following right behind them.

What he wasn't aware of, however, was the Lion's receding forms.

They flew through space,

opening up a wormhole. It wasn't an everyday wormhole, not like the ones the Paladins had used to get to other planets quickly. This wormhole led to an open space with a bunch of strings, like the memory strands in the brain.

The lions gathered in a circle, Blue in the center. She opened her mouth, and suddenly there was a blinding light. It seemed to be emanating from her maw.

The other lions joined her, each mixing their quintessence together.

This continued for quite a while. Finally, for fear of using up all their quintessence, the lions stopped. Blue closed her mouth, and so did the other lions.

There was something floating in front of her face. Blue quickly swallowed the thing up, bringing it into her cockpit.

The thing stirred, as though it were alive. It looked like a human, except she had pointy ears and strange crescent-shaped marks on her cheeks.

The marks were a soft blue, like Lance's. Unlike the pink she had had all her life.

Her skin was a deep caramel-ish color, her hair platinum blonde. She stirred slightly, opening her eyes to reveal what could only be described as rainbow irises.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She remembered Haggar, the paladins, Lance's lips on hers as she-

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She couldn't have died, right? She wouldn't be lying here in the cockpit of the Blue Lion if she was dead.

Yet, she was so sure she had died. She could feel Blue plowing through her mind, putting images of the past year into her.

She saw Lance teaching a group of Altean children something. She saw the paladins as they watched the lions fly away.

"Blue, what have I missed?" She mumbled, still too weak to move.

She felt Blue purr in the back of her head. One message kept coming into her-home.


	2. Resting

When Lance awakened, he panicked. What happened?

"Calm down, Lance. Everything is alright," said a voice beside him. It took Lance a couple minutes to recognize the voice as Romelle. He smiled, thankful for the familiar voice.

He sat up slowly, his head still spinning.

"What happened?" He asked.

Romelle shook her head, unaware herself of what had happened last night.

"All I know is that you fell to your knees last night in front of the statue of Allura."

Lance felt a pain in his chest at the mention of Allura. He had loved her. So much.

He took a deep breath, trying without much luck to get rid of the pain in his chest.

Romelle noticed, and put her hand on his shoulder. Lance closed his eyes.

This only made it worse. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her.

He only opened them again when he felt Romelle's hand leave his shoulder. Lance looked up to see Hunk stroll awkwardly into the room.

He and Romelle exchanged a few words, then she left. Hunk walked up to Lance's bed carrying food.

"Hey Buddy, how you feeling?" He asked nervously.

Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, good, good. You hungry? I brought some tamales," he said, setting down the food.

Lance smiled and dug in.

"This is good, thank you."

"No problem buddy," Hunk replied.

When Lance had finished eating, he set the plate aside.

"How are things with you and Shay?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

Hunk smiled and told Lance everything was good. Lance wasn't paying attention, as his mind was elsewhere. He had a strange feeling in his gut.

Finally, Hunk left Lance to rest. Lance pulled the covers up over his head, welcoming the darkness and the silence.

On the other side of the galaxy, someone else was trying to sleep as well. Princess Allura had just woken up and was asking Blue what happened.

She had been shocked to find she had been dead for the past year, and that Lance was now on Earth, enjoying his life…

She sighed. Thinking about Lance was painful. She missed him, and was so sure he had found someone to settle down with. If he had, she didn't know if she'd be able to handle it.

Blue wouldn't answer her questions, just flew at a steady pace. Allura had no idea where she was being taken, except maybe to Lance.

"Blue, at least tell me if Lance is happy?" She asked.

Allura didn't expect what happened next. Somehow, Blue was still slightly connected to Lance's conscious, which allowed her to feel Lance's feelings. He was sad, hurt, confused, and worried. He was also happy, content, and comfortable.

She could feel him falling asleep and wished she was there with him, wrapped in his warm arms. When she first met him, she had had no idea how supporting Lance could be. Now, she wished he was here to comfort her.

She could feel Blue pushing Allura to fall asleep as well. She happily obliged, dreaming of she and Lance together, reunited.


	3. Uniting

Hey there! I haven't updated this story at all because I didn't think anyone liked it, but apparently you do, so here you go!

I have no idea how many parts this is going to have, but just a heads up, this is not the last part.

Please enjoy!

OOOOOHHHHHHIMAGOOFYGOOBERYEAHYOHRAGOOFYGOOBERYEAHWEREALLGOOFYGOOBERSYEAHGOOFYGOOFYGOOBERSGOOBERSYEAH

"Allura?"

Was this real? This place reminded Lance of the astral plane.

"Lance?"

If it was real, then Lance was talking to Allura, who's dead.

"Lance, what's going on?" Allura asked, fear in her voice.

"I don't know. Where are you?" Lance asked.

"In the blue lion," Allura answered.

"How are you still-I mean, this isn't!"

Lance inwardly cursed himself. Stupid head.

He looked closer at Allura's face. Even if this was a dream, he wanted to get every detail while he still could. Everything was just as he remembered, except for one tiny detail.

"Your marks," he said.

Allura frowned. What was wrong with them? Out of reflex, she reached up and touched them, but of course that proved nothing.

"They're blue," Lance clarified. Allura's frown deepened.

"No, they're not, they're pink," Allura said stubbornly.

"I would never lie to you, Allura," Lance insisted. "They're blue."

There was a deep rumbling sound from somewhere above them. Lance could feel himself being tugged out, hearing Hunk's panicked voice. He didn't want to go, not yet.

"Lance?" Allura asked. She knew he had to go. He was starting to fade.

He stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them easily.

"Even if this isn't real," He said, "I want to do this."

He leaned down and kissed her. She obliged happily, wanting this moment to last forever.

Lance felt something-or someone-tug at his gut. His body jerked backwards, trying to wake him up.

He pulled away from Allura, tears in his eyes.

"Please, be real," he heard her mumble. Maybe this really just happened.

Everything around him started to fade and crumble.

Lance shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. Hunk was hunched over him, shaking him.

"Hunk, stop! You'll give him brain damage!" Pidge shouted. Hunk stopped shaking Lance, instead opting to help him sit up.

"Oh, man, what was that about?" Lance asked, glancing at Hunk, then Pidge, and Shiro, and finally Keith.

"Look outside," Shiro said. Lance glanced out the window, then did a double take.

Were those the lions?!

"What?" Lance breathed out. He got out of bed and neared the window. As he got closer, Lance could feel the tickling sensation in his cheeks.

"Allura," he whispered. Lance shot out of the room and to the lions, who were all gathered in a circle around the Allura statue.

As he approached, Blue knelt down and opened her mouth, dropping a limp figure to the ground before him.

The other paladins were right behind Lance, all with varying levels of shock.

He knelt down, picking up Allura. She was breathing.

He smiled, then laughed. He laughed until he cried, hugging Allura protectively.

He never thought he would hear her heartbeat again, but here he was, holding Allura, laughing and crying into her freakishly long hair. .


	4. Listening

"How long?"

Allura kept her eyes shut and her breathing neutral. Her heart sped up when she heard Lance's voice.

"I don't know. I just can't believe the lions were capable of doing something like this, Keith."

So, Lance was talking to Keith, was he? Allura's brain was still a little foggy, so she couldn't tell whose voice was whose.

Well, except for Lance, but, you know...

"What do we do when she wakes up?" Hunk-maybe.

"I'm not sure... Coran, what do you think?"

There was silence for a count of five dobashes.

"We should ask no questions, it may overwhelm her," he finally answered.

What am I, some kind of weakling? Allura asked herself. Inwardly, she shook her head. No, she was not a weakling, but she was in no condition to say that to Coran.

"Lance, my offer still stands," Coran said randomly. Allura could feel the temperature drop.

"What offer?" Keith asked. Lance sighed.

"Coran, I'm all for helping you out, but to run a whole planet- "

"WHAT?!"

Everyone asked that, making Allura's head hurt. Maybe Coran was right, maybe she would be overwhelmed by questions.

"H-how?" Keith stuttered.

"Since it was quite obvious that Allura chose Lance as her partner, it only makes sense that he rule Altea," Coran explained.

Maybe that was how things happened on Altea, but Allura sure as day did NOT think that's how humans did it.

She would have to ask later. Right now, she was engrossed in the drama, which was escalating.

"Why not man?" asked Hunk.

"Yeah, I mean, how quickly can you destroy a whole civilization?" Pidge asked in a teasing voice. Allura tried not to chuckle.

"Very funny, but I really can't," Lance said. Allura decided it was time to open her eyes.

Eh, five more minutes.

* * *

Alright, I know this is a really short one, but it felt like the perfect place to end this chapter. There are going to be more chapters, because I need to put more romance and pain into it. (Yes, pain is a must-have. Lance needs to feel pain because I love him)


End file.
